Overshadow
by Cupcake de Winter
Summary: Up at the ski lodge, Niles takes the plunge and admits that what he said to Annie was what he'd meant to say to Daphne all along.


_takes place during_ The Ski Lodge _, the scene where Niles mistakenly declares his desire for Annie, but he works up his courage and takes the opportunity to clarify things with Daphne_

"This may come as a surprise to you -" he began as he flipped the light-switch on in his room.

"Annie?!"Daphne shouted, shocked by the sight of the blonde stretched out in Niles's bed. "Didn't I tell you to leave Dr Crane alone?"

"And now I see why! You wanted him all to yourself!" she retorted as she pushed herself off the bed.

"I do not want him all to myself!" she countered, the blush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh, I see! It's a threesome you're after! Well, I don't do those anymore," Annie huffed.

"There's obviously been some kind of misunderstanding," Niles began in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"I don't see how," Annie interjected. "You barged into my room not five minutes ago and told me how much you wanted me."

Daphne's eyes widened as she turned to Niles. "You did?"

"W-well, I . . . technically, yes, but I -"

"Then, as soon as this one bats her eyes, it's shove off, Annie! This is the worst birthday I've ever had!" Annie sobbed, running back to her room.

"Oh, Dr Crane, I'm sorry; I've ruined everything for you," Daphne stated softly as she turned, too embarrassed to look at him.

"No, Daphne, you haven't ruined anything." He took her hand in his to keep her from darting off. "What I said -"

She shook her head. "It's none of my business."

"- is what I meant to say to you," he murmured over her protestation.

"What?" She couldn't believe he'd said what she thought she's heard.

His heart was pounding furiously in his chest. "I went into her room thinking it was yours. I blurted out what I've wanted to say to you for the longest time. From the moment I met you, I thought you . . . I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I still do. You're warm and kind and bring joy to -"

She turned towards him again, her eyes glistening. "Dr Crane, I never dreamed . . . I mean, I _dreamed_ , but I didn't really think . . . You're so cultured and refined and sophisticated . . . How could I ever imagine . . . "

Niles was flabbergasted. "Wh- Does that - Are you saying . . ."

"For someone who's a bit psychic, I had no idea you could have seen as me as - well - as more than just your father's health care worker and a friend."

"Oh, Daphne! I thought perhaps you saw me as . . . Oh, I don't know . . . a bit of a dandy, not strong enough for you . . . too much of a . . ."

She laughed at his stumbling words. "And, here, I always thought you wouldn't take a second look at me if I didn't work for your brother."

"Isn't it funny? You know, all those years I spent with Maris, I thought she was such a delicate little fawn, but then I met you, and I came to realise that feminine doesn't have to be weak or - or - or aloof. I've never felt like I had to pretend with you. Well, except for not letting you know . . ."

She lifted her hand to his jaw and marvelled again at how strong he was. "Niles," she whispered.

He shivered at the sound of his name on her lips. "Daphne . . . " He ran a finger down the curve of her face before brushing his lips gently against hers.

She clutched at the collar of his robe, but he pulled away suddenly.

"You really had no idea how I felt?" Niles asked.

She shook her head.

"It's just . . . since you're a bit psychic . . . I was sure you had some inkling. All those times I went over to Frasier's on some flimsy pretext," he shrugged.

"Well, I must admit, that did make me wonder, but you were married all those years, so I didn't give my little crush a second thought. My little flashes - I told myself it was what I wanted to see. When you announced your separation, I figured you'd want to take some time to yourself . . . and there was the class difference."

He gazed deep into her eyes. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but she took a step back.

"What's wrong?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're only _separated_ from your wife, not divorced. How could I entertain the notion -" A single tear made its way down her cheek.

He inhaled sharply. "You're right. We shouldn't rush into anything. We've both been fighting our feelings for years, so we should take things slowly . . . We could just sit and talk for a while and, um, maybe go for a walk in the morning after breakfast."

"That sounds nice."

They sat on the bed and talked for hours about things they'd never had the gumption to say to each other before, and, when they realised how late it had gotten, reluctantly bid each other goodnight and retired to their respective rooms to try to sleep for a few hours.


End file.
